


A Vestal's Purity

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Celibacy, F/M, Post-Canon, non-libidoist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Vestal does not simply stand in as a spiritual leader. She is a direct connection between the people and her crystal. She nurtures it, loves it, gives herself fully to it. A Vestal must remain pure, or else the crystal's light may cease to reach her. At least that is what Agnès has been taught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vestal's Purity

**Author's Note:**

> Post-canon, but there aren't really any spoilers except that the crystals aren't what we are first told. 
> 
> Regardless of all the light sexual references thrown around throughout the game, the idea of the Vestals being like nuns stuck with me. While it doesn't seem canon, I felt the need to write about it at least once.
> 
> I feel dissatisfied with this past the point when the dialogue starts, but I didn't know what to change to make it better. Eh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A Vestal does not simply stand in as a spiritual leader. She is a direct connection between the people and her crystal. She nurtures it, loves it, gives herself fully to it. A Vestal must remain pure, or else the crystal’s light may cease to reach her. At least that is what Agnès had been taught.

But that did not seem to count as much these days given all that she had learned recently, about the many lies she had been told. Honestly, she didn’t know what to do anymore. She could abandon the crystals, which were apparently capable of dangerous things, and scope out a new life, a new spiritual guidance for the people. Or, she could choose the easier path, which was to continue her life as she had, with a few extra precautions set in place.

Even after everything she had learned, she could not bring herself to fear the crystals themselves. For as long as she’d known them, they had given her nothing but peace and stillness. Perhaps they weren’t all that they were cracked up to be, but she still felt a tugging need to devote herself to her wind crystal.

Doing so had always been easy in the past. She had been isolated for the most part. But Tiz had sparked something inside her that was new and dangerous in its own way. There was a new tug, one that she was less keen to give into.

It had mattered little over the course of their mission. Other things had driven her onward. However, the inevitable realization that they would soon be parting increased the tug to an uncomfortable degree. Still, she managed to sequester it for the sake of her duties.

Yet, Tiz didn’t seem to be satisfied with such a parting. Instead, he ambushed her with words she had never wanted to hear. “Agnès, now that everything’s over, I need to tell you something. I’m not sure when, but I fell in love with you.”

“Tiz!” she exclaimed, absolute surprise on her face.  _Unexceptable_ , froze on her tongue as she realized that this was the fitting word for the tug she had been feeling.

“I just wanted to tell you that. Before we take off and possibly never see each other again.”

Agnès bit her lower lip. She definitely wanted to see Tiz again, but still…“It’s so sudden.”

He shook his head, bangs falling into his face with the motion. “No, I’ve felt this way for a while.”

“Oh,” she said softly, thoughtfully. “Tiz,” she began with a level of wariness, “I believe that I love you as well.” His face lit up with extreme happiness, but this made her own droop. “However, I must refuse your proposal.”

Now he frowned too, looking confused. “But I didn’t make one.”

“No, but I’m sure that you assumed we would be a couple from my own sentiment, did you not?” She sighed. “Tiz, I am still a Vestal.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Vestals must forever remain a virgin. We are devoted to our crystals after all.”

Tiz’s face grew bright red. “I never intended such things!” he exclaimed.

Now it was Agnès’ turn to be confused. “You do not wish to be a couple?”

“Yes, it would make me very happy.”

“Am I wrong to be confused?”

“No. Sorry, Agnès. I’m not like Ringabel. Sex has never appealed to me.”

“So, you are saying that we could be together without such acts?”

“Why not?”

“I never imagined that such a thing could be possible.” Her instructors had drilled the wrongness of sexual acts into her head. Sex and romance had appeared to be the same treacherous thing.

“It’s not like there are any rule books, right?”

“I suppose that is true.” She wondered if romance alone was alright. After all, what harm could it do? As long as she devoted as much time as was necessary to her crystal, what would be the problem? Tiz was staring at her, waiting for the answer to an unasked question. “Alright, Tiz. I think being your girlfriend would make me happy.”

“Are you sure that is alright?”

She nodded, assurance in her eyes. “There aren’t any rule books, right? As the last remaining Vestal, I believe I have the right to write my own rules.”

“Yes, I think you do.”

She took his hand, smiling at the warmth. “I must remain in Ancheim, and I know that you are still busy rebuilding Norende, but would it be too much to ask you to visit me at the temple?”

“Of course. That was what I was hoping.”


End file.
